Ce qu'il reste de toi
by Totorsg
Summary: stella perd un être cher.


**Ce qu'il reste de Toi **

**Auteur:**Totorsg

**Genre:** Songfic Drame Smac

**Résumé: **Stella à perdu un être cher.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note** -Les mots en italique sont les paroles de la chanson « Ce qu'il reste de toi» de Grégoire.  
- vous conseille de la lire avec la musique .com/watch?v=-eTexHR2GI0

**Bonne Lecture**

**Il était encore tôt et le voile noir de la nuit enveloppait toujours la ville de New York, même si petit à petit, des points de lumière s'éclairaient sur les bâtiments. Pour certains, la journée allait bientôt commencer.  
Dans un appartement de Manhattan, seule dans sa chambre, une jeune femme, ne portant qu'un simple t-shirt, se tenait debout face à sa vitre. Elle était plongée dans le noir de sa chambre. Ces dernier temps, la nuit lui ressemblait car son cœur s'était aussi recouvert d'un voile sombre.  
Son regard perdu dans l'horizon était humide et semblait renfermer une intense peine, une larme roula sur sa joue pour mourir sur sa bouche, qui prononça un seul mot : « Mac »**

_Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi  
une image imprécise  
une odeur sur mon drap  
une tache sur ma chemise  
une photo perdue  
dans un étrange vide  
des détours dans ta rue  
un t-shirt, quelques rides..._

**Stella s'était levée par dépit, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, sommeil qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver depuis ce jour, depuis que ... qu'elle n'avait plus sa présence si chaude et réconfortante auprès d'elle.  
Les nuits étaient devenues des moments de nostalgie où Stella repensait à tout ça, repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé et à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.  
Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se rappeler de lui, d'essayer encore et encore de revoir son visage, d'utiliser ce qu'il lui restait encore de Mac afin de le sentir près d'elle.**

**Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se perdre souvent dans le parfum des draps qui portaient encore son odeur, que de laisser cette chemise tachée de vin sur cette chaise dans le coin de la chambre… Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours présent, là, quelque part dans l'appartement et qu'il allait d'une minute à l'autre passer le seuil de la chambre pour la rejoindre. Mais ce n'était qu'une fantaisie : Mac ne pourrait plus jamais passer le seuil de cette porte et Stella le savait.  
Elle revenait alors tout à coup à la réalité et se perdait dans les souvenirs de cette photo de noël posée sur la table de chevet, photo d'elle et Mac enlacés et heureux comme jamais : c'était lors de leur premier et dernier noël ensemble, ce noël où ils avaient annoncé à leur collègues qu'ils étaient en couple.**

**Par l'intensité des souvenirs, une larme perla sur les joues de Stella et elle s'habilla, décidant de se changer les esprits. Elle descendit alors marcher un peu dans sa rue à lui, une rue qui était devenue la leur, Stella ayant emménagé chez Mac depuis 6 mois déjà…**

_Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi  
un jour de février  
un invisible froid  
des souvenirs à trier  
ta chaleur sur le sable  
des batailles dans la neige  
un sentiment coupable  
mon âme qui te protège_

**Le soleil se leva, enveloppant Stella de ses rayons chaleureux. Une nouvelle journée d'Août qui s'annonçait belle et chaude, mais malheureusement, même le soleil n'arrivait pas à réchauffer son cœur et à lui redonner le sourire. Stella gardait cette même expression de fatigue et de tristesse sur le visage.  
Elle continuait alors à flâner dans cette rue, s'arrêtant près de ce parc qui au début de l'année, avait été recouvert de neige. C'est là qu'elle se revoyait, elle et lui, comme des fantômes du passé, courant dans la neige, essayant de s'attraper et se jetant des boules de neige pour finir par se retrouver tout les deux allongés sur cette poudre blanche.  
La tristesse la submergeait alors de nouveau et elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir rester forte. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Mac, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu être là quand les choses avaient mal tourné sur cette scène de crime…**

_Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre, plus que des bruits, des kilomètres, j'égare un peu ce  
qu'il reste de moi, au milieu de Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi, j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de  
moi au milieu de Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi._

**Oui, Stella avait vraiment mal vécu la mort de Mac, elle se souvenait encore avec la même sensation vivace, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Danny et Flack, revenant au bureau, lui avait annoncé la nouvelle : son cœur s'était alors fendu en deux et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher cette douleur de s'échapper par un cri, qui avait donné des frissons à toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment là. Elle se rappelait que Lindsay avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour la soutenir à cet instant mais… pendant des jours Stella s'était à peine alimentée et était restée dans le bureau de Mac, recroquevillée sur le canapé comme si elle attendait que ce cauchemar se termine et que Mac réapparaisse à un moment donné. Mais il avait fallut qu'elle fasse face à la réalité, ses amis s'inquiétant pour elle l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital où elle avait été nourrie par perfusions. Elle était restée trois jours à l'hôpital, après cela, elle avait dû faire face au vide de leur appartement.  
**  
_Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi  
un regard sur ce pont  
un bateau qui s'en va  
vers un autre horizon  
un pauvre jour de pluie  
seul comme des bancs publics  
le son de notre ennui  
mauvaise acoustique_

**Après quelques minutes de marche, Stella s'arrêta sur le petit pont de Central Park où elle et Mac s'arrêtaient souvent, profitant de la belle vue que le pont offrait. Ils profitaient juste de l'instant présent et, se suffisant l'un à l'autre dans ces moments là, Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, parlaient de leur projet, car oui Mac et Stella faisaient des projets ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs sur ce pont que Mac lui avait demandé d'emménager dans son appartement et c'était sur ce même pont que Mac l'avait demandée en mariage, ce qu'elle avait tout naturellement accepté… Un projet qui n'avait malheureusement pu aboutir, Mac étant parti trop tôt.**

**Un petit bateau en papier, se laissait guider par le courant du lac, s'éloignant petit à petit de Stella de la même façon que l'âme de Mac s'était envolée.**

_Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi  
une aussi longue absence  
qui se moque de moi  
une éternelle danse  
un début d'utopie  
le cahots de ta peau  
dans l'enfer de mes nuits  
mon sommeil en morceau_

**Et tout ce qui lui restait de Mac était ces souvenirs, ces souvenirs de leur relation si particulière qu'ils avaient eue, n'ayant été au départ que de simples amis, des amis toujours présent l'un pour l'autre et parfois quelque peu absent si l'autre avait une nouvelle personne dans sa vie. Mais ils étaient toujours restés amis et ils avaient fini par se rapprocher et par flirter ensemble pour finir par devenir un couple, un couple heureux.  
Oui, Mac l'avait rendue heureuse : elle avait trouvé ce petit quelque chose qui manquait à sa vie, elle l'avait trouvé lui.  
Elle aimait se souvenir de ces choses qu'elle avait tant aimées chez lui comme sa voix, son regard bleu-gris dans lequel elle aimait tant se perdre, de la douceur de ses baisers et de ses mains si expertes qu'il posait sur elle, la faisant perdre la tête. Les rares moments où elle arrivait à dormir, l'illusion de sa peau contre la sienne lui redonnait un peu d'espoir et de bonheur. Mais dans son sommeil morcelé, elle reprenait bien vite conscience que cela la rendait encore plus malheureuse…**

_Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre, plus que des bruits, des kilomètres, j'égare un peu ce  
qu'il reste de moi, au milieu de Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi, j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de  
moi au milieu de Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi._

**  
Stella avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar dont elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle avait su que le chemin pour accepter sa mort allait être longue et douloureuse mais cela était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer et aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si un jour, elle pourrait s'en** **remettre…**

_Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi  
un comment, un pourquoi_

**Non, Stella ne s'en remettrait jamais, trop de questions la perturbait : pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui y reste ? Pourquoi la vie avait décidé de lui enlever ce bonheur qui avait mis tant de temps à arriver dans sa vie ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le lui avait enlevé, pourquoi le destin avait décidé de lui prendre Mac, le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé.**

_Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre, plus que des bruits, des kilomètres, j'égare un peu ce  
qu'il reste de moi, au milieu de Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi, j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de  
moi au milieu de Ce Qu'il Reste De Toi  
je me déteste à m'accrocher à ça  
mais mon cœur reste un peu à toi_.

**Tout lui revenait avec tellement de force, qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir, elle ne savait pas comment après cette épreuve, elle pourrait avancer et continuer à vivre. Cela lui semblait tellement impossible. Stella était une femme forte, Mac le lui disait souvent mais face à tant de peine, elle n'avait pas pu se battre et s'était perdue dans son chagrin, perdue dans un chagrin qui amplifiait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, à eux, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus y penser car même si cela la faisait souffrir, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier.  
Mac était l'homme de sa vie et le cœur de Stella lui appartiendrait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le rejoindre et qu'ils puissent être de nouveau ensemble.**

**FIN**


End file.
